WNKW
WNKW, channel 11, is an NBC owned-and-opeated television station licensed to Gotham City, New Jersey. The station is owned by the NBCUniversal Owned Television Stations subsidiary of NBCUniversal (itself a subsidiary of Comcast). Syndicated programming on WNKW includes The Ellen DeGeneres Show, The Kelly Clarkson Show, Access ''(including its live counterpart), and ''Extra ''among others. History WNKW-TV began broadcasting on May 13, 1949 as an NBC affiliate with a secondary DuMont affiliation. It shared DuMont with then-CBS affiliate WKGC (channel 4, also the same station from which WNKW took it's NBC affiliation; now a CW affiliate; CBS having moved to WGCN, channel 9, now an ABC affiliate, in 1954) until 1956. WNKW then became exclusively affiliated with NBC. WNKW is also the only station in Gotham City to never change its primary affiliation. WNKW also aired syndicated programs from the Paramount Television Network; including ''Time For Beany, Hollywood Reel, Sandy Dreams, Hollywood Wrestling, and Cowboy G-Men. The station was originally owned by the Weaver family. It was sold to Filmways (now part of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) in 1962. The upstart Pearl Broadcasting bought WNKW in 1965. From the mid-1970s to 1995, WNKW was known on-air as "Gotham 11". Today, the station is branded on-air as "WNKW 11NBC" since that year. Despite its status as one of NBC's largest affiliates, WNKW-TV pre-empted many NBC programs, choosing to air local or syndicated programming instead. At one point, in the fall of 1980, WNKW-TV pre-empted NBC's entire morning schedule after the Today show. Over the years, NBC contracted independent stations WKGC, WFFG-TV/WFXG and WJLX-TV to air programs preempted by channel 11. However at the time, NBC was far less tolerant of pre-emptions than the other networks and was rather perturbed at losing valuable advertising on the largest of it's two affiliates in the state of New Jersey (other than WFPG in Atlantic City, the state otherwise receives NBC programming from WNBN/WNBC-TV in New York City and WPFH/WPNB in Philadelphia). Like most affiliates that pre-empt poorer performing network programs, WNKW-TV used the pre-emptions in order to gain an increase in local advertising rates which potentially come with ratings increases. This proved to be a very profitable decision at first, as WNKW-TV often competed for second in the Gotham City television ratings for most of the 1960s and 1970s. However, the station (and NBC) faltered in the late 1970s, and by 1980 WNKW-TV was the lowest-rated network affiliate in Gotham City. It stayed in the ratings basement even when NBC rebounded to become the nation's most-watched network by 1985. For the rest of its tenure as an NBC affiliate, WNKW-TV was one of the network's lowest-rated major-market affiliates during a very prosperous period for NBC as a whole. It continued to heavily pre-empt NBC programming, much to the network's chagrin. Pearl Broadcasting exited the broadcasting business in 1986 and sold WNKW to General Electric. As General Electric had recently acquired NBC, this resulted in channel 11 becoming the market's second owned-and-operated station (after WGC-TV, channel 7, which was owned by ABC from its sign-on in 1948 to 1996, when it converted into a CBS owned-and-operated station during the 1994 United States broadcast TV realignment). In a bit of irony, WNKW continued to preempt a large number of NBC programs, though since the 1994-95 television season it has carried the entire NBC schedule. The New Jersey Lottery drawings were shown on WNKW between 1987 and 1994, representing the only hiatus in coverage of the New Jersey Lottery drawings by rival station WGCN. WNKW's broadcasts became digital-only, effective June 12, 2009. Digital channel 11 transmits at a lower power than it did on digital channel 17, so in some locations, there has been a reduction in coverage. Many VHF stations are applying to the FCC for power increases to restore their coverage area after moving from UHF back to VHF. The station carried NBC Weather Plus on its second digital subchannel from 2004 to 2008, when the network began winding down operations and became an automated local weather channel known as NBC Plus. On February 25, 2009, WNKW was one of the last NBC O&Os to carry Universal Sports, airing it on digital subchannel 11.3; it was removed on January 1, 2012, when Universal Sports transitioned into a cable and satellite-only network. In early 2011, WNKW's 11.2 digital subchannel switched its programming from the NBC Plus/"WNKW StormTrack" radar loop to a 24-hour news and lifestyle network carried only on NBC's O&Os called NBC Nonstop (under the branding "NBC Gotham Nonstop"; NBC Nonstop relaunched as Cozi TV on December 20, 2012); the subchannel also carried a weeknight 9 p.m. newscast, which was eventually cancelled. Gallery WNKW 1961.png|WNKW's logo from 1961 to 1976. WNKW 1976.png|WNKW's logo from 1976 to 1979. WNKW 1979.png|WNKW's logo from 1979 to 1986. WNKW 1986.png|WNKW's logo from 1986 to 1992. WNKW 1992.png|WNKW's logo from 1992 to 1995. WNKW ID 1994.jpg|WNKW identification from 1992-1995, recorded on August 2, 1994 (this was taken while severe thunderstroms struck Gotham City that evening). WNKW 1995.png|WNKW's logo from 1995 to 2004. Current On-Air Staff * Billy Knopps - News Director * Claudia Weppler - Assistant News Director * Matthew Asmus - Executive Producer * Debra Grzecki - Executive Producer * Percy Pratt - Executive Producer * Elmer Kapwich - News Operations Manager Anchors * Nicolas Anderson - weekday afternoons "WNKW 11NBC News at Noon", "WNKW 11NBC News at 4", "WNKW 11NBC News at 5" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 6"; also host of "On The Point with Nicolas Anderson" (joined 1994) * Terri Leigh - weeknights "WNKW 11NBC News at 4", "WNKW 11NBC News at 5", "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 11" (joined 2017) * Jamie Kinsey - weekday mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" * Ebony Andrews - weekday mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" and weekday afternoons "WNKW 11NBC News at Noon" * Cedric Miller - weeknights "WNKW 11NBC News at 11" * Roberta Hurtado - weekend mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" and weekend nights "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 11" * Pam Fay - weekend mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" * Tami Lento - weekend nights "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 11" * Lee Benson - weekend nights "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 11" WNKW StormTrack Meteorologists * Alton Shiels - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights "WNKW 11NBC News at 4", "WNKW 11NBC News at 5", "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 11" (joined 1994) * Larry Vickers - weekday mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" and weekday afternoons "WNKW 11NBC News at Noon" * Luis Wichman - weekend mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" * Candace Fritz - weekend nights "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 11" New Jersey Honda Dealers Sports * Moses Cummins - sports director; weeknights "WNKW 11NBC News at 4", "WNKW 11NBC News at 5", "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 11" * Randolph Strack - sports reporter; weekday mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" and weekdays "WNKW 11NBC News at Noon" * Crystal Dwyer - sports reporter; weekend mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" and weekend nights "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" and "WNKW 11NBC News at 11"; also host of "New Jersey Honda Dealers Sports Wrap-Up" Reporters/Staff * Josh Berry * Howard Jackson * Roberto Monk * Shari Zepeda * Theresa Schouhayib * Norma Hausfeld * Colin Caldwell * Rhonda Caruso * Edith Cogan * Jenny Burke TrafficTrack * Nellie Tedesco - traffic reporter; weekday mornings "WNKW 11NBC: Gotham Today" and weekday afternoons "WNKW 11NBC News at Noon" * Lynda Idoni - traffic reporter; weekday afternoons "WNKW 11NBC News at 4", "WNKW 11NBC News at 5", "WNKW 11NBC News at 6" Former on-air staff * Johnlee Kavic - meteorologist (1983-1995) Newscast Titles * The News Watch (1963-1965) * Channel 11 NewsWatch (1965-1977) * NewsCenter 11 (1977-1984) * Gotham 11 News (1984-1989) * News 11 (1989-1995) * WNKW 11NBC News (1995-present) Voiceover History * From Channel 11, this is The News Watch (1963-1965) * From WNKW Television. This is Channel 11 NewsWatch. (1965-1977) * From WNKW-TV Gotham City. This is NewsCenter 11 at (time). (1977-1984) * From the Newsroom in Gotham City. This is Gotham 11 News at (time). (1984-1989) * From WNKW-TV, News 11 at (time) starts now! (1989-1995) * You're watching WNKW 11NBC. The News Channel. Live from Gotham City, this is WNKW 11NBC News at (time). (1995-2004) * This is WNKW 11NBC News at (time). (2004-2007) * From Gotham City, this is WNKW 11NBC News at (time). (2007-2009) * Now, WNKW 11NBC News at (time). (2009-2011) * WNKW 11NBC News starts now. (2011-present) Current Programming Schedule Category:New Jersey Category:Gotham City Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBC-owned Stations Category:Channel 11 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1949 Category:Former DuMont affiliates Category:Stations that use "Look N" graphics